The synthesis and invitro evaluation of some potential folate antagonists is proposed with a primary goal being the development of potent and therapeutically useful anticancer agents. The compounds to be investigated are members of the 2-amino-4-hydroxy-l,3,8-triazanaphthalene series, referred to as 8-deazafolates. They are to be evaluated as growth inhibitors in folate-dependent bacterial systems and will be examined for their inhibitory effects on pertinent enzymes and transport systems. It is anticipated that sufficient material would be made available to allow evaluation in antitumor assays also.